keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Troublesome Trucks
The Troublesome Trucks are mischievous rolling stocks and don't have names. Bubblesome Trucks: * These trucks are full of Bubbles. Empty Grey Trucks: * These trucks are mostly empty with no cargo in them, except for coal and stone. * Some New Grey Trucks are introduced in Season 15 with some cargo in them. * One of the empty trucks is the White Face Troublesome Truck. Coal Trucks * These Trucks are always full of Coal. * They were Given a shot when Millie Pulled Them and Derailed at Ulfsted Castle. * Notable Coal Truck is Fred Pelhay. Chocolate and Sweet Trucks * These Trucks are Part of Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory and are full of Chocolate and Sweets. * One of Them was Rickety, Before he became a Ballast Truck in Season 12. Giggling Troublesome Trucks: * These Trucks have Red Tarps on Them. They are usually Part of Goods Trains or the Flying Kipper. Ballast/Stone Trucks: * These Trucks are always full of Ballast or Stone, and are pulled by Duck and Oliver on The Little Western. * Notable Ballast Trucks are S.C. Ruffey, and Rickety. Troublesome Brakevans: * These Vans are known for Salt Wagons or the Troublesome Brakevans. BMQ Troublesome Trucks: * These Trucks are filled with Stone or Slate from The Blue Mountain Quarry. Gallery: Bubblesome Trucks Bill in It's Good To Be Belle.png Belle11.png|Some at the Docks IMG_3983.PNG Coal Trucks Dennis.png|Dennis pulling one IfTheDomeFits3.jpg Belle28.png Fred.PNG|Fred Pelhay Chocolate and Sweet Trucks Keekre's Season12 Layout.jpg The Blue Truck in ThomasWoodenRailway's Collection Video.png Sam 1.png Dirty 'Arry.jpg BTSCRST.png BTSCRST1.png Empty Grey Trucks Sir Topham Hatt, Frank, Skarloey, Wilbert And Bulgy.png|One behind Skarloey Tricky Trucks.png| Gray Troublesome Trucks 1.PNG|One behind Stepney Gray Troublesome Trucks 2.PNG Gray Troublesome Trucks 3.PNG|Some on a Bridge Gray Troublesome Trucks 4.PNG Gray Troublesome Trucks 5.PNG Gray Troublesome Trucks 6.PNG Gray Troublesome Trucks 7.PNG Gray Troublesome Trucks 8.PNG|A derailed Truck Toad1.jpg Ryan 18.png|Some next to Ryan TruckusRuckus78.png TheBlueTruck13.png TheBlueTruck14.png TheBlueTruck15.png The Mystery Train.jpg Vicarstown Takedown pic.png Sodor China Clay Works.png|Some at the Clay Pits BTSCRST.png BTSCRST1.png Salty and Porter.png Gray Troublesome Trucks.jpg Giggling Troublesome Trucks S.C.RuffeyandTheFoolishFreightCars1.jpg BoCo and the Cocoa.png Henry'sHancarHavoc1.png Henry'sHancarHavoc2.png The Flying Kipper.PNG|Part of the Flying Kipper The Cocoa Delivery.png IMG 7005-1-.PNG Salty.png TruckusRuckus79-0.png|One of them with a CGI Face BTSCRST.png BTSCRST1.png Ballast/Stone Trucks Sir Topham Hatt, Frank, Skarloey, Wilbert And Bulgy.png S.C.RuffeyandTheFoolishFreightCars1.jpg|A Ballast Truck behind S.C.Ruffey Ryan 26.PNG TruckusRuckus78.png IMG 3619.PNG|S.C.Ruffey Truckus Ruckus Promo.jpeg TruckusRuckus131.png TheBlueTruck14.png The Mystery Train.jpg CaitlinOliver'sEleven.png DATQA78.png|Stafford pulling a Ballast Truck. DATQA79.png SailorJohn2.png Bert's Arlesdale Fail-0.jpg BTSCRST.png BTSCRST1.png Troublesome Brakevans IMG 7002-1-.PNG IMG 7003-1-.PNG IMG 7004-1-.PNG IMG 7005-1-.PNG IMG 7006-1-.PNG Henry'sHancarHavoc1.png Henry'sHancarHavoc2.png The Cocoa Delivery.png BoCo and the Cocoa.png Cocoa Cars.png Ryan 19.png Dart3.png BTSCRST.png BTSCRST1.png Category:Characters Category:Trucks Category:Rolling stock Category:1993 Category:North Western Railway Category:2006 Category:2013 Category:Vans Category:Brakevans Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:Try me Category:4 Wheels Category:Introduced in 1993 Category:Introduced in 2006 Category:Introduced in 2013 Category:Gray Category:Blue Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Brown Category:Red Category:Green Category:Retired in 2017 Category:Retired in 1997 Category:Orange Category:Teal Category:New in 1993 Category:Season 1 Debuts Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:1993 Debuts Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 1 Category:Top Pushes Down Category:Discussions Category:Introduced Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Gray Trucks Category:Television Series Category:Gray Rolling Stock Category:Blue Rolling Stock Category:Orange Rolling Stock Category:Red Rolling Stock Category:Brown Rolling Stock Category:Green Rolling Stock Category:Teal Rolling Stock Category:Characters that Work Category:Machines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Keekre24 Category:Villains Category:New in Season 1 Category:Open Trucks Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Season 1 Introduced Category:Gray 1993 Category:Try Me Characters Category:Series 1 Category:Gray Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Red Items Category:Orange Items Category:Items Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:1993 Items Category:1993 Introduced Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Red Merchandised Characters Category:Orange Merchandised Characters Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:Green Items Category:Blue Merchandised Characters Category:Blue Items Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Gray Merchandised Characters Category:Red Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Orange Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Items Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Red Characters with Faces Category:Green Characters Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Rolling Stock Characters with Faces Category:Try Me Characters that go on Rail Category:Introduced in Series 1 Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Gray TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Customs Category:Circle Buffers Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Try Me TV Series Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:1993 Characters Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Merchandise Only Characters Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters without Names Category:TVS Category:Gray Items Category:Green Gray Blue Red or Orange Category:Model Series Characters Category:Items with Faces Category:TVS Characters Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:Model Series Category:Model Series Only Characters Category:TWR Characters Category:NWR Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:MS Characters Category:Model Series On Rail Category:TV Series and Railway Series Category:Merchandise Exclusive Category:RWS Characters Category:Toy Characters Category:Toy Only Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Learning Curve Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters with Merchandise